Teu Sorriso Num Email
by KarlinhaMalfoy
Summary: A vida de Gina mudará completamente após receber um estranho email... Deixem comentários!
1. Default Chapter

DarkSnake  
  
- Alô?!  
  
- Sim? - Perguntou uma ruiva ao outro lado do telefone.  
  
- Oi!! Como você está!? - Animada uma mulher de cabelo castanho perguntou.  
  
- Muito bem, graças a Deus e você ?  
  
- Incrível! Quase morri por está tão cheia de tarefas, e isso que nem sequer são as 2 da tarde!  
  
- Conta, conta... - dizia entretida a ruiva  
  
- Bom, para começar a manhã fui despertada com o toque estridente e irritante do telefone, pois bem eram dos organizadores da festa Já esta tudo preparado!! Creio que tenho sob controle cada um dos detalhes e tenho planos para cada imprevisto que se possa apresentar !! - Mione estava falando muito rápido - Esta noite será incrível, mas que isso... inesquecível! Creio que meu marido nunca esquecerá desse aniversário!  
  
- Fico feliz, tão previsível... como sempre.  
  
- Oh ! Claro, já escolheu o traje de Harry e o seu vestido?! Por que suponho que você irá com Harry... certo?  
  
- Ehm ... ehm ...  
  
- Gina !  
  
- Sim, sim sim ...  
  
- Você já estava me assustando!  
  
- Mas claro que irei com ele, com quem mais eu iria ?  
  
- O.k. Já falou com Jose ?  
  
- Claro, ela vai chegar às 9 só para te ajudar com os preparativos, já que George teve que arrumar algumas coisas na loja e Fred que viajou para a América do Sul. Mas ele chegará a tempo com Rony. Percy e sua esposa vão chegar junto com George. Nille, Patil, Terry... enfim, todos me telefonaram para confirmar, se acalma tudo vai sair muito bem!  
  
- O.k., muito obrigado! Agora tenho que trabalhar, porque chegou gente em meu escritório.  
  
- O.k. eu também tenho que ir deixar alguns papéis no escritório de Jose, depois nos falamos. Cuidado, beijos!  
  
- Beijos!!  
  
- Tchau!  
  
- Tchau!  
  
Gina desligou o telefone, ordenou uns papéis e começou a escrever em sua agenda algumas coisas que teria que fazer ao longo da semana. Com 21 anos, ela era uma jornalista reconhecida que trabalhava numa revista chamada Muggle junto a Josefina que trabalhava como editora daquela revista.  
  
Dirigiu-se à porta e saiu de seu escritório, entrando em um escritório um pouco maior que o seu.  
  
- Bom dia!- disse a jovem sentada num escritório  
  
- Oi ! Vim te trazer os papéis, e te mandei pela Internet a reportagem de Susan. - dizia Gina  
  
- Sim eu recebi, você falou com Mione?  
  
- Sim, ela já esta mas calma!  
  
- O.k., então ficamos às 9 no clube?  
  
- Sim! Às 9.  
  
- Ehm ... que mais? Ah! uma coisa, ontem à noite em minha casa te mandei um artigo por e-mail e gostaria que você revisasse!  
  
- Ah claro, vou ver daqui a pouco... bom nos vemos mais tarde, boa sorte com tudo e ACALMA A MIONE! Muacks!  
  
- Até mais!  
  
Gina voltou a seu escritório e abriu seu Notebook, esperou conectar-se e checou seu e-mail. "Tem 6 e-mails em sua caixa de entrada"  
  
- Só tem propagandas e ofertas, porcaria. MAIS Porcaria! - resmungava enquanto revisava sua caixa.  
  
- O que é isto ?! - perguntou a si mesma, ao ver um curioso e-mail.  
  
" DaRkSnaKe lhe enviou um e-mail desde seu perfil público"  
  
- QUE MILAGRE!!!  
  
Abriu e leu:  
  
i"Bem ... você deve está se perguntando porque te escrevi ou quem sou! E realmente concordo com todas essas inúmeras interrogativas. Mas na realidade estava aborrecido, e resolvi observar procurar alguns perfis, e encontrei o teu nome. Você não parece o tipo de pessoas que acharia este convite patético .... mas, pode ser que você até esteja rindo ...e não há nada mais bonito que conseguir um sorriso de uma bela dama. Em fim ...se queres... Escreve-me... DaRkSnaKe"/i  
  
Em efeito Gina estava rindo.  
  
- Quem será?! Mas quem pode me mandar isto?!  
  
Pôs clic em responder e começou a escrever  
  
i"Querido DarkSnake: Bom ... a verdade é que me surpreendi com seu e-mail e, obrigada por me fazer sorrir. Estava tão ocupada em meus pensamentos, que tinha esquecido de cuidar de mim mesma. É que com a vida que se leva atualmente, em que tem momentos que nos esquecemos de sentar ou olhar ao espelho e dizer que lindo dia ..... não sei se me entende . Às vezes eu gostaria sair desta rotina acelerada ... e ir me divertir, desculpe, saí muito do tema ... em fim, como você se chama ? De onde você é? Há muitas coisa que queria saber sobre você! Bom, beijos GW" Enviar,/i clic. 


	2. Aviso Retorno

Capitulo 2  
Aviso Retorno  
  
iEnviar/i, clic.  
  
Gina riu para si mesma e olhou a hora "14:56"  
  
- Hora de almoçar ! - disse para si feliz.  
  
E nesse momento soou o telefone.  
  
- Alo ? - perguntou  
  
- Gina!! Oi amor, como estas?  
  
- Bem Harry, bem e você?  
  
- Bem, já saiu para almoçar?  
  
- Estava indo agora.  
  
- Eu vou te buscar e nós vamos juntos, certo?  
  
- O.k. Vai demorar?  
  
- Não aliás estou passando em frente de teu escritório agora - e nesse momento a porta abriu e Harry entrou formalmente vestido com uma flor e uma maleta na outra mão.  
  
- Harry !!!- Gina foi até o homem e o abraçou  
  
- Gostou da surpresa?  
  
- Ai, sim!- disse beijando-o  
  
Já fazia 5 meses que Harry e Gina saíam. Mesmo que de um tempo pra cá a relação estava meio chata e rotineira. Mas será que aquelas surpresas faziam com que voltasse a nascer o amor??  
  
- E para onde vamos? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Hammm... onde você quiser!  
  
- Pizza! Pizza! Quero comer Pizza!  
  
- O.k., então será Pizza!  
  
Saíram do escritório, e sem perceber Gina não se havia desconectado e um novo e-mail havia chegado a sua caixa de entrada.  
  
hr  
  
- Hum... eu quero... pizza napolitana por favor , com um suco de pinha e de sobremesa... hum... sorvete de chocolate. - falava Gina enquanto entregava o cardápio ao garçom.  
  
- E eu... ehm, um suco de laranja, pizza com cogumelos e de sobremesa... doce de castanhas, obrigado, e pode trazer palitos de queijo por favor?  
  
- Sim, claro senhor! - respondeu o garçom levando o cardápio e os pedidos.  
  
- Amo este lugar!- disse Gina.  
  
- Oh! Foi aqui nosso...  
  
- Primeiro encontro!- continuo ela  
  
- Hoje você está muito mais bonita - disse o acariciando-lhe a nuca.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Eu sei que ultimamente nós temos estado distantes um do outro, e que tive que viajar muito... mas Gina eu te amo muito mesmo, te amo!!!  
  
- Eu sei Harry! Eu entendo.  
  
- Mas a partir de hoje tudo será diferente, confie em mim!  
  
- É claro que eu confio em você... mas agora, se você me desculpar tenho que ir ao banheiro, volto em seguida.  
  
- Sim, claro! - disse ele ficando só na mesa  
  
Gina, enquanto caminhava pensava "iPor que sou tão tonta a ponto de não conseguir amá-lo?? O Harry é tudo o que eu sonhei... mas claro, se estivesse aqui sempre quando era precis .. .não esteve quando me promoveram, nem em meu aniversário... Não pense idiotices, ele mudou. Confie, confie !/i"  
  
Estava pensando nisso quando tropeçou com um homem alto, bem encorpado e de costas largas.  
  
- Er ... sinto muito, foi sem querer, estava distraída.  
  
- Não, não se desculpe, eu estava com os pensamentos em outro lugar.  
  
Ao se voltar para aquele homem, Gina foi de imediato para seus olhos. "Não pode ser!" disse a para si mesma. Aqueles cabelos platinados, agora sem gel e modernamente desordenados. E seus olhos... cinzas, como tempestade, brilhantes.  
  
- Toma! Você deixou cair. - disse ele enquanto devolvia a bolsa a Gina.  
  
- O...obrigada! - disse sorrindo, sem saber o motivo.  
  
- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, a tuas ordens - disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão.  
  
i"Não me reconheceu! Não sabe quem sou?! Mhm....q...q ..q...q ..q."/i pensava ela.  
  
- Ehm tenho que ir. Nos vemos por aí. - disse ela quase correndo ao tocador.  
  
- E você...?- mal conseguiu terminar a pergunta e a ruiva já não era vista por nenhum lado. Riu para si mesmo.  
  
O jovem se dirigiu a sua mesa, abriu sua maleta e retirou alguns envelopes. Entre eles, abriu um de cor creme, com um selo vermelho.  
  
i"Querido Senhor Zabini das Empresas Publicitárias Malfoy&Zabini Cia. ®: Gostaria de convidar o senhor. e um acompanhante à festa que se realizará hoje no clube "Kats And Birds" que se encontra na rua Lord Vincent Krain 3455, Londres, para celebrar o vigésimo segundo aniversário do seu senhor Ronald Weasley. Ele estaria encantado com sua presença esta noite às 22 horas, com bar aberto até as 6 da manhã. Agradeço sua atenção e espero sua presença. Com carinho, Hermione Granger Weasley"/i  
  
- De novo Zabini esqueceu a sua correspondência. Mhm, mas isso me parece interessante, sem dúvida irá todo a família. Poderia ser bom passar por lá. Já que Zabini não poderá ir, porque está em Madri já faz 8 meses. Não há nada a perder...- riu malicioso.  
  
hr  
  
- Estava delicioso, já está na hora da gente voltar e você também tem que voltar ao trabalho, se não meu irmão vai ficar furioso - disse a ruiva terminando de almoçar.  
  
- Claro, eu te levo!  
  
- O.k. vamos.  
  
Recolheram suas coisas, Harry pagou, e saíram do restaurante.  
Um pouco depois, o carro de Harry já estava em frente ao edifício da revista.  
  
- Já estamos aqui. - disse Harry como que esperando algo.  
  
- Ehm claro, até logo!  
  
- Hey espera!  
  
- Que?  
  
- Posso passar pra te pegar às 9?  
  
- Ehm não vai dar, a Jose é que vai no meu lugar mais cedo.  
  
- Ah o.k., então nos vemos na festa?  
  
- Claro! Não esqueça que eu deixei seu traje sobre sua cama, está todo pronto, recém saído da tinturaria, cuidado! Certo?  
  
- Sim, eu vou ter cuidado, não se preocupe - disse beijando-a - Te quero muito.  
  
- E eu agora eu já vou que está muito tarde!- Saiu do carro e se dirigiu a seu escritório. Entrou e viu o Notebook aberto.  
  
- Todo este momento você estava conectada Gina, meu Deus!  
  
"Tem 2 Mensagens novos em sua caixa de entrada"  
  
- Mhm...vejamos  
  
"De: DaRkSnaKe@hotmail.com  
  
Assunto: Rosas em Primavera  
  
iOlha eu aqui de novo. Com certeza, às vezes estamos tão imersos em fazer coisas que esquecemos até que dia é. Alegra-me saber que tive teu sorriso por um E-mail. Com respeito ao meu nome, creio que é melhor reservar nossas identidades enquanto não seja completamente necessário, assim é mais interessante... e misterioso. O que posso te dizer de mim é que sou solteiro... tenho 22 anos, tenho minha própria empresa e trabalho no que me interessa. Alguma vez se deu conta o quão formosas que ficam as mulheres com rosas? Claro que deve saber.. Gosta de rosas? Sinceramente, prefiro as brancas. Ainda que pareçam de funeral, são atraentes... Você não acha? "/i  
  
- hehe! - ria Gina - Segundo e-mail....  
  
i"De : Blaise Zabini Assunto : Aviso retorno Minha querida Gina: Após 8 meses de ausência, te escrevo para avisar que regresso hoje a Londres. Se estiver raciocinando bem, teu descanso de mim terminou. Eu soube pelos jornais que anda me enganando COM O POTTER!? Você tem muitas coisas que explicar senhorita. Só faz 3 meses que nós terminamos e você já me esqueceu e saiu com ele?! Quer me fazer chorar é?? Hehehehe.. Bom linda, espero te ver no aeroporto. Meu vôo chega às 18:35pm. Já avisei a Josefina . Quero vê as duas lá! Com carinho, Blaise Zabini."/i  
  
- Uauuuu! Finalmente uma boa notícia! - exclamou feliz.  
  
Zabini havia se transformado no melhor amigo de Josefina desde seu último ano em Hogwarts e desde aí esse trio havia se tornado inseparável (Gina, Jose e Blaise). Inclusive, antes que Zabini partisse a Madri por assuntos de negócios Gina e ele tiveram "algo".  
  
De repente uma janela surgiu na tela.  
  
/i"DaRkSnaKe diz: Oi!" /i 


End file.
